


Secret Santa (December 25)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Literally everyone - Freeform, Secret Santa, as well as mention of emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The Overwatch crew works through a Secret Santa





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the end of my Advent Calendar! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Christmas in the Overwatch HQ had never been a conventional affair. And this year was no exception. The affair started out with Jamie rolling out into the living room, clad in nothing but Christmas-themed boxers, and almost knocking down the tree that Satya had so carefully decorated. It woke almost everyone up, and Jamie received a lecture from Jack and Angela about caution as Satya rearranged the tree. Before the room had recovered from that Hanzo and McCree entered late, from the same room and in matching Christmas sweaters (McCree’s had “Merry Christmas” written on it in Japanese calligraphy, and Hanzo’s had “Merry Christmas” written on it in McCree’s imperfect scrawl), which made Hana and Lena squeal and squish the two of them together in a hug. Angela and Fareeha came out from the kitchen, bearing trays full of mugs of cocoa, and every single person quietly dispersed to go get the gifts that they’d decided on.

A while ago, the Overwatch members decided to institute a Secret Santa so that every person would have something to open up on Christmas morning, and the matches had been anything but typical. It seemed like plenty of people were receiving things from people they loathed, or from people who knew nothing about them. And it promised to be interesting when everyone started to open their present.

The very first present was given to Lena from Sombra, and Lena looked at the large package with more than a little bit of skepticism. However, she unwrapped it, and when she opened it up her face lit up. “How did you know?” she asked incredulously, pulling out some candy. “I haven’t had sweets from Quality Street in ages! I was just thinking about them the other day but they’re bloody expensive to ship all the way over here.” 

“Ah well, lucky guess,” Sombra deflected, flexing her hand that she normally wore her computerized hacking glove on. “I’m glad you like it,” she smiled.

“I love it,” Lena told her, wrapping Sombra in a big hug. A moment later, Zarya approached Sombra, with a heavy, nicely wrapped gift.

“Here is your present!” she boomed, grinning at Sombra. The two had started drinking together after missions, experimenting with liquor from each other’s native countries. Though Zarya was not a fan of tequila, Sombra had ended up loving Russian vodka, so she was thrilled when she opened the box and found a large bottle of her favorite kind. “I hope you enjoy…and maybe you share some with me!” she said with a wink.

“Of course,” Sombra chuckled. “Thank you! Maybe soon I will learn to hold my liquor like you do.” 

“Don’t count on it!” Zarya challenged, and the two started laughing in earnest. 

“Miss Zarya,” Zenyatta politely interjected, causing Zarya to whip around.

“What do you want, omnic?” Zarya spat, glaring at him distrustfully. 

“I have come to offer my present,” he explained, holding out a simple box, unadorned with wrapping paper. Zarya grabbed it, still glaring, but her features softened when she opened it up. It was a series of bottles of nail polish, ranging in shades from white to a deep pink. “I noticed that you enjoyed these, and you mentioned the other day that you were lacking some. I did not know which one, but these seemed like you would enjoy them.” Zarya grudgingly smiled.

“I suppose I must thank you. It is a good gift,” she said, smiling as she left. When she returned a few moments later, her nails were newly adorned with the white polish, and Zenyatta smiled. His smile only widened when Jack approached, bearing a string of prayer beads.

“I, er, didn’t really know how to wrap them,” he said gruffly. “They’re supposed to connect with omnics specially. From Numbani.” But Zenyatta certainly didn’t mind.

“I am eternally thankful for your kindness,” Zenyatta told him, holding the prayer beads reverently. If he could have smiled, he would have; as it was, he wrapped the strings of prayer beads around his hands and moved to the corner of the room, meditating. 

Next, Reinhardt approached Jack, a nicely wrapped gift in hand. “Here is your present, my friend!” he boomed, shoving it over to him. Jack unwrapped it, revealing a box with dentures in it. At the look of slight confusion on Jack’s face, Reinhardt laughed. “It is a joking gift, because you are getting old! Soon you will be as old as me!” Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Not too soon, old man,” he chuckled.

“Here is your real present!” Reinhardt boomed, and gave Jack a jacket. His jacket, he learned at further examination, but it was different. In a recent battle, Jack had taken some pretty heavy fire. Angela had healed him thoroughly, but the jacket hadn’t survived well. It had been given up as almost a lost cause due to the myriad bullet holes that pockmarked it. However, Reinhardt had patched it up, in such a way that the patterned patches worked toward his 76 motif. It looked amazing, despite its many patches. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Jack breathed, shrugging the jacket on. It felt good as new. 

“Thank you would be a start,” Reinhardt joked.

“Well, thank you,” Jack told him, grinning, moving his arms around, testing the fit of the jacket. 

“You are very welcome,” Reinhardt replied. “Now, who will be bringing my gift?!” 

“That’d be me!” Torbjorn shouted back, at almost equal volume. He was staggering under the weight of a package that was about half his size, and shoved it toward Reinhardt. He opened it and found five beautiful armor packs. “They’re meant for that massive armor of yours. Most ‘o my packs don’t fit it!” he chuckled, but he was cut off as Reinhardt engulfed him in a stifling hug. The atmosphere was wonderful, full of camaraderie, even after Reinhardt left to take the armor packs back to his room. However, that ended fairly quickly when Bastion rolled up to Torbjorn. “What do you want, you damn Omnic?!” he berated. “All you Omnics, destroying our lives, bringing nothing but trouble!” Even after Bastion pushed a wrapped box toward Torbjorn, the diatribe didn’t end. “Nothing but evil and death, I’ll tell you!” Bastion beeped sadly, still waiting for Torbjorn to open the gift. “Alright, just so you’ll leave!” he conceded, unwrapping the present. He had no words. The present was a forest green sweater, with gold and silver embroidered gears striping across it. Beautifully crafted, and as Torbjorn lifted up, he saw that it was made for a dwarf. It would fit perfectly. “Damn omnics,” he muttered, leaving the room, sweater in hand. However, when he came back a few minutes later, it escaped no one’s notice that he was, in fact, wearing the sweater, looking snug and comfortable in it. 

“Bastion.” Roadhog’s single word wasn’t yelled, but it filled the room anyway. “Your present.” Bastion walked over to him, booping eagerly, as he took the present from Roadhog. When he opened it up, it was another sweater, similar to the one that he gave to Torbjorn. However, this one had a yellow bird on the chest, similar to Ganymede. At the sight of it, Bastion whirred, absolutely thrilled, and he put it on. Unlike most sweaters, it fit his omnic form perfectly, and it looked as though it would fit him even if he changed form. The happy whirrs continued as the best Bastion could do with thanking Roadhog, and he gleefully wore that sweater for the rest of the day. 

Next to give her present was Hana, who brought a small box to Roadhog. Silently, he unwrapped it, to find a small, adorable, hog plushie with a gas mask on its face, just like Roadhog. He grinned, squishing his stuffed animal next to his chest. “Thanks,” he rumbled.

“No problem!” Hana chirped, grinning at the sight of this massive, mountainous man hugging a tiny hog plushie. And her grin continued when Ana came up to her with a large, relatively heavy box. 

“Hello, Hana,” Ana said. “I didn’t really know what to get you…” she confessed, handing the present over. “My brother used to like this when he was very young, so I hope you will like it as well.” Hana unwrapped it, and her jaw dropped as she saw what was inside. It was a perfectly preserved Atari, with a few games still included in it. 

“This is incredible!” she gasped. “I’ve always wanted one of these but I couldn’t find one in Korea!” Hana set it down and surveyed everything in it, then almost knocked Ana over with a hug. 

“Okay, okay, I am not as young as you,” Ana reminded with a chuckle. “I am so glad you liked it.” Hana released Ana and ran over to the TV, to plug it in and set it up. Ana watched with amusement and a smile, and at first ignored Winston when he had tapped in her shoulder. “Give me one moment. It has been a long time since Fareeha was this young.”

“I promise, I’ll be out of your hair in a second, I just wanted to give you your present.” Ana turned, smiling, to have a nicely wrapped box gently placed in her hands. “I hope it’s right.” She opened it and found a beautiful teacup, with a tin full of her favorite blend of black tea. 

“It’s perfect, Winston,” she said with a smile. “You remembered.” 

“I do my best,” he added with a sheepish shrug. He seemed utterly relaxed until Lena blinked right next to him. “Whoa!” 

“Merry Christmas, love!” she chirped, giving Winston a present. He was about to open it, but he took a second to smell it.

“Peanut butter?” he asked hopefully, starting to tear at the wrapping paper.

“Even better!” Lena told him, and Winston grinned as he opened a tin full of peanut butter candy. However, the center of his attention was the photo attached to the top of the tin. It was one that Lena had taken on her phone last Christmas, when she and Emily had visited Winston at his home. It had all three of them smiling, wearing their Christmas sweaters and enjoying their time together. Winston grinned and lifted Tracer up in a massive bear hug. 

Shortly after that, Hanzo approached his brother Genji tentatively, a present held behind his back. “Genji,” he said.

“Yes?” Genji asked.

“I have come to offer this to you.” He handed Genji a scroll, tightly rolled up. “I’m sure you will recognize it.”

“It’s a Shimada prayer scroll,” Genji said with a nod. “But these characters are new.”

“I added them. We have both broken from the clan…so we might as well unify. Carry on the Shimada legacy together.” Genji smiled, bowing to his brother. After a pause, Hanzo wrapped Genji in a tight hug. “I am glad to have you back on my side, brother,” he said. 

“Same to you,” Genji replied. After a moment, though, he left, grabbed his gift, and walked over to Satya. “Hello,” he said as way of introduction.

“Hello,” Satya replied simply.

“I have your present.” Satya opened it, and found a box, made of bamboo and filled with gravel. A small bamboo rake sat in the center, and rocks were positioned throughout. “This is a zen garden. I hope that you will enjoy it. You may configure it to best reflect the order you wish to see in your life.” Satya nodded, smiling at Genji.

“It is a perfect gift. Thank you so much,” she told him, examining the zen garden with a smile. The smile faded, however, when she realized who she needed to bring her gift to. An expression of scoen and derision on her face, she brought her wrapped package to Lúcio. “This is your gift,” she said, pressing it into his hands before walking away. Lúcio glared after her, but opened the package. He found a pair of new headphones, high quality and advertised as having absolutely incredible bass. His jaw dropped, and he looked for Symmetra so he could at least thank her. However, she was long gone, departed to who knows where. 

“Yo! McCree!” Lúcio shouted, after a bit of looking around to no avail. “I’ve got your present!” 

“Thank you kindly,” McCree told him as he opened the present. “Woohoo!” he exclaimed as he discovered a new holster for Peacekeeper. It was patterned in such a way that it reminded McCree of his roots in New Mexico, and he felt nostalgic just looking at it. “This is a mighty fine holster. Where’d you find it?” 

“Went to a few reservations during missions,” Lúcio replied. “Looked at the leather working and figured it was something you might appreciate!” 

“Well, you’re right!” McCree said. “Thanks a ton, partner! And speaking of partner,” he added, turning to Hanzo, “I was lucky enough to draw your name! Here, it ain’t much, but take it.” Hanzo opened up his present, and right away, started to look misty-eyed. It was a beautiful golden symbol to hang around Hanzo’s neck, with two dragons coiled around a majestic stallion. “I figured it’d show a lil’ bit of us.” 

“It’s perfect,” Hanzo told McCree, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

Meanwhile, tension started to build in the room as Gabriel brought his gift over to Angela. He was still wearing his usual cloak and mask, so he wasn’t as recognizable, but everyone could tell that he felt incredibly awkward in this particular situation. “I, er, didn’t know what you liked,” he told her, shoving the gift Angela’s way and then turning to the other side of the room. Angela opened it up and found a beautifully bound notebook. “It’s for writing and sketching. Thought you liked that stuff in the old days.”

“I did,” Angela told him. “I’m so happy you remembered,” she said with a grin. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Gabriel awkwardly replied and left as fast as he could.

Angela took a deep breath, steeling herself before approaching Amelie. “Hello, I have your gift,” she said cordially, passing over a small package. 

“Well, well, well,” Amelie began. “What could this be? Overwatch’s angelic doctor buying something for someone like me,” she teased. “Oh, it is beautiful!” she exclaimed abruptly, pulling a jeweled black widow brooch out of the box.

“I figured it may be something that you would appreciate,” Angela replied.

“Perhaps I underestimated you, Doctor Ziegler,” Amelie replied, with a wink. “Now, I do have some business of my own to attend to.” She lifted up a massive box and walked over to Jamie, who was still lying under the tree in a pose that seemed to be an attempt at looking seductive. “Okay, rat, here is your present. Now please allow me to leave.”

“Hold on a sec!” Jamie objected. “Lemme dig into this!” He ripped into the wrapping paper with animalistic vigor, tearing the very box apart until he found a tire, pockmarked and flat. “Crikey,” he breathed. “This is the best gift I coulda asked for!” he exclaimed, running over to hug Amelie, still wearing nothing but his boxers.

“Get OFF!” Amelie shouted, shoving him away and fleeing the premises. Jamie looked after her, winked at Roadhog, and brought a small package to Fareeha. 

“Here ya go,” he told her, with no prelude to his shoving the package toward her expectantly. 

“What is this?” she asked, looking at the small, delicate jewelry box. She pulled out a gold pendant, with a finely cut ruby dangling down. “Oh, it’s beauti—Jamie…” she began suspiciously.

“What?!”

“You didn’t buy this,” Fareeha accused. 

“Well, I mighta…regifted,” Jamie muttered.

“Take it back. That will be my present,” Fareeha ordered. 

“That might be a touch--”

“Just take it back to whoever it belongs to. Please,” Fareeha said with a sigh. Jamie groaned.

“Alright, alright. Come on, mate!” he said, gesturing at Roadhog. “Let’s go get us some Christmas spirit.” Fareeha pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a moment to stave off her exasperation before going over to Mei. 

“Hello, Mei. I’m very sorry, I feared that wrapping would be bad for this gift.” She pulled a potted plant out from behind her back. “It’s a special flower designed to withstand even the coldest temperatures,” she explained as Mei looked at the icy blue flower reverently. 

“It is beautiful,” she told Fareeha, her voice quivering. “I love it.” 

“I am glad,” Fareeha replied with a grin.

“Now it is time for me to give my gift. Am I the last one?” 

“I believe so,” Angela chimed in from across the room. “Gabriel still needs a gift.”

“I have one for him,” Mei said, approaching Gabriel. He was tucked away in a corner, watching the display and radiating sullenness. “Here you go!” she chirped, pushing a package wrapped in penguin-patterned paper over toward him. Gabriel grumbled, ripping off the paper and tearing the box in half before stopping short at what lay inside. It was a small, black owl with red eyes. It looked evil, as befitted Gabriel, but that didn’t stop it from being decidedly adorable. In fact, it looked a lot like Gabriel’s owl mask that he wore at times. 

“Th…thank you,” Gabriel replied, his voice inexplicably choked with emotion as he looked at this small, thoughtful, adorable gift. 

“Gabriel, are you crying?” Mei asked.

“I AM NOT CRYING!” Gabriel growled, though his voice was still huskier than normal.

“Okay, okay,” Mei replied. “I am glad you enjoyed.” And with the gift exchange over, everyone retreated to his or her solitary pursuits. McCree and Hanzo went off together, Jamie and Roadhog eventually showed up later, reassuring Fareeha that her gift had been returned, and Hana continued to play with her game. Others mingled, talked, enjoyed each other’s company, and Angela proudly watched the scene play out, her face consumed by a smile as she realized that all of these people, though they didn’t always get along, really were like family.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ blog! ](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com)


End file.
